madokamagikafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Connect
'Connect '— открывающая композиция, используемая в сериале. Исполнена группой "ClariS". Сингл выпустили в феврале 2011 года. Позднее транслировался клип за авторством известного режиссера Такуми Шиги. Текст Оригинал (кандзи)= 交わした約束忘れないよ 目を閉じ確かめる 押し寄せた闇　振り払って進むよ いつになったら失くした未来を 私ここでまた見ることできるの？ 溢れ出した不安の影を何度でも裂いて この世界歩んでこう 止めどなく刻まれた　時は今始まり告げ 変わらない想いを乗せ 閉ざされた扉開けよう |-| Ромадзи= Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo Me o toji tashikameru Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai o Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no? Afuredashita fuan no kage o nando de mo saite Kono sekai ayundekou Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge Kawaranai omoi o nose Tozasareta tobira akeyou Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai o egaku tame Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo Sora wa kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru Dakara kowakunai Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai |-| Русский язык= Я не забуду обещаний, которыми мы обменялись, Я закрою глаза, хочу подтвердить их, Я избавлюсь от непроглядной тьмы, хочу двигаться вперед. Когда смогу снова увидеть потерянное будущее? Давай двигаться вперед по нашему миру, Разбивая полные тревоги тени снова и снова... Теперь время начинает течь без остановки, Давай откроем закрытую дверь, Принимая наши неизменные чувства. Моё сердце пробуждается, желая изобразить будущее, Даже если я остановлюсь на тяжелом пути, Прекрасное голубое небо всегда ждет меня, Поэтому я не боюсь, Я не стану унывать. Когда оглядывалась назад, там были мои друзья, И если они замечали, то тепло обнимали меня. В мире, где всё исказилось, Надежное место было моим единственным спасением... Разделяй радость и печаль, наши чувства будут сильнее. Если мой голос достигнет тебя, Я уверена, случится чудо. Я не забуду обещаний, которыми мы обменялись, Я закрою глаза, хочу подтвердить их, Я избавлюсь от непроглядной тьмы, надеясь двигаться вперед. Независимо от того, насколько высока стена, Я обязательно переберусь через нее, Молись за веру в завтрашний день. Блуждая в разрушенном мире, Я нашла тебя, будто меня тянуло. Моё сердце пробуждается, желая изобразить будущее, Даже если я остановлюсь на тяжелом пути, Прекрасное голубое небо всегда ждет меня, Поэтому я не боюсь, Я не буду унывать. Всегда с нетерпением жди завтрашнего дня... |-| Английский язык= I won't forget the promise we made I'll close my eyes and ascertain it Shaking off the darkness that closed in on me, I advance on When can I see again here the future that I lost? Again and again, I'll tear apart the shadow of distress that spilled out and walk on in this world The time that ticked away ceaselessly now announces the beginning Putting my unchanging feelings into it I'll open the closed door Awoken heart has started to run, in order to draw the future Even if I come to a standstill on a difficult road The sky is always waiting for me in a beautiful blue So I'm not scared By now, no matter what happens, I won't get disheartened. Детали * Присутствует сцена с воплощениями Мадоки. Одна из девушек обнимает и целует другую, превращая ее в волшебницу. Момент был добавлен с целью создания особой атмосферы. * В CD-драме упоминается о питомце Мадоки. В аниме он не фигурирует, однако его можно заметить в опенинге. * В конце показаны Мадока и Акеми, противопоставляемые друг другу. Сцены Интересные факты * В 10-ой серии открывающая тема используется в качестве эндинга. * Вероятно, события, описанные в опенинге, являются последствиями первой встречи Мадоки с Хомурой. Навигация Категория:Музыкальное сопровождение Категория:Опенинги